internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Illingworth
| birth_place = Bradford, Yorkshire, England | batting = Right-handed batsman | bowling = Slow left–arm orthodox | role = Umpire, Bowler | family = | international = true | testdebutdate = 4 July | testdebutyear = 1991 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 551 | lasttestdate = 26 December | lasttestyear = 1995 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odidebutdate = 23 May | odidebutyear = 1991 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 113 | lastodidate = 9 March | lastodiyear = 1996 | lastodiagainst = Pakistan | club1 = Worcestershire | year1 = 1982–2000 | club2 = Natal | year2 = 1988–1989 | club3 = Derbyshire | year3 = 2001 | umpire = yes | testsumpired = 33 | umptestdebutyr = 2012 | umptestlastyr = 2018 | odisumpired = 57 | umpodidebutyr = 2010 | umpodilastyr = 2018 | t20isumpired = 16 | umpt20idebutyr = 2010 | umpt20ilastyr = 2016 | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 9 | runs1 = 128 | bat avg1 = 18.28 | 100s/50s1 = –/– | top score1 = 28 | deliveries1 = 1485 | wickets1 = 19 | bowl avg1 = 32.36 | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = 4/96 | catches/stumpings1 = 5/– | column2 = ODIs | matches2 = 25 | runs2 = 68 | bat avg2 = 11.33 | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = 14 | deliveries2 = 1501 | wickets2 = 30 | bowl avg2 = 35.29 | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 3/33 | catches/stumpings2 = 8/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 376 | runs3 = 7027 | bat avg3 = 22.45 | 100s/50s3 = 4/21 | top score3 = 120* | deliveries3 = 65868 | wickets3 = 831 | bowl avg3 = 31.54 | fivefor3 = 27 | tenfor3 = 6 | best bowling3 = 7/50 | catches/stumpings3 = 161/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 381 | runs4 = 1458 | bat avg4 = 14.87 | 100s/50s4 = –/1 | top score4 = 53* | deliveries4 = 16918 | wickets4 = 412 | bowl avg4 = 27.08 | fivefor4 = 2 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/24 | catches/stumpings4 = 93/– | date = 12 May | year = 2018 | source = Cricinfo }} Richard Keith Illingworth (born 23 August 1963) is an English former cricketer, who is currently a first-class cricket umpire. The bulk of his domestic cricketing career occurred with Worcestershire, although he had a spell with Derbyshire, and overseas with Natal. He played in nine Tests and twenty five ODIs for England, including participating in the 1992 and 1996 Cricket World Cups. Several websites mistakenly report that he is Ray Illingworth's son, but the two are not related. External links * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:English cricket umpires Category:English Test cricket umpires Category:English One Day International cricket umpires Category:English Twenty20 International cricket umpires Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Test cricketers Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers